Funds are requested for support of three predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees in Cognitive Aging in a Social Context. The core training faculty consists of eight faculty members in the Psychology Department, who will form the nucleus of the Training program at Brandeis. The goal of the program is to provide strong, integrated training in the areas of cognitive and social psychology of aging, within a life-span developmental perspective at both the pre- and postdoctoral levels, while providing the trainees with in-depth coverage and research opportunities in cognitive and social psychology. The training program will be evaluated regularly by an internal review committee as well as an external advisory panel. Predoctoral trainees will be admitted through either the existing graduate programs in Social and Developmental Psychology or in Cognitive Neuroscience. Predoctoral students will be examined by the procedures of the program in which they are enrolled, and their progress within the Training Program will be reviewed. Each trainee, with input from the advisor, will develop a contract to establish a training plan and timetable, and progress will be monitored. Postdoctoral fellows will be identified by national search. They will be given opportunities to work in multiple labs to ensure the integration of cognitive and social research training. Training will be carried out in the laboratories housed in the Psychology Department at Brandeis University. In addition to the expertise of the training faculty, considerable expertise in social and developmental psychology, statistics, research methods and computational systems, neuropsychology,and cognitive science, is represented by other members of the Psychology Department. The breadth of our program is also strengthened by the presence at Brandeis of the Volen National Center for Complex Systems and the Policy Center on Aging at the Heller Graduate School for Advanced Sciences in Social Welfare. We will also be able to draw on the expertise of colleagues within the greater Boston area through established collaborative arrangements, which provide additional training opportunities